The Forgotten
by SincerelyyYourss
Summary: She couldn't forget. It wouldn't let her. Her own vengnace will ultimately kill her slowly.


**Just quick facts.**

 **Everyone is 18, except for Yumi, she's 19.**

 **Not sure if I'll continue this , just an idea I had.**

 **All reviews are welcomed, and if you want to share any ideas, please do!**

 **(Italics are POVS.)**

 **Beep - BEEP - Beep**

 _Fuck I hate the sound of that. One of the few things that she hated , her alarm. 7:00AM on a Saturday?! Should I throw it away now or?_

 _Saturday morning. Oh i how I love...well loved Saturday mornings. The sun shining threw my window yeepee! Ugh gross. I miss sleeping in. I can't anymore with these damn migraines. Why am I still not over this shit. I dream about this every night . This thought just won't get out of my head. I want to get better ...I really do. I just don't know how._

 _I miss the laughs. The hugs. The annoyance. Even the lectures. I've forgotten what you guys look like. I can't look at pictures. Deadfull? Depressed? Am I , I am . I miss you guys. You are not gone yet. I believe so, I know so. I feel every breath in me. Every touch. The sound of your voice , their voice... I don't even know how you guys sound like anymore._

As if the headache wasn't enough, she was hungry. She rolled out of her bed dragging her feet to her dresser , looking for her toothbrush and paste. _Perfect...no toothpaste since I lent it to Aelita_.

She looked at the mirror. Her hair knotted up. She hadn't cut it since sophomore year. It had grew to her mid-back. Her jet black hair curling in the right places. Turning navy blue in the presence of the sun. Her tank top crinkled at the top and bottom. Her shorts wedged the way up giving her a wedgie. _Totally not a morning person. Nice way to start your weekend Yumi..with nasty morning breath._

Her stomach grumbled. _Hmmm_. She thought . _Pancakes.I want pancakes._

It had been 7 months. She had been alone . So she felt. She missed her Mother's morning wake up call. Reminding her to get up for class, since she was living at the dorms which had consisted of begging her father. _Father , oh father ..._ too much of her surprise him agreeing since she was a year older than 18. _He had finally accepted me , for whom I was , who I loved, Who I was becoming . I promised to make you proud. Never disappointing you. I miss you yelling at me when I would come home from sneaking around with Ulrich. I miss the glares you gave him._ Smirking at her own thought . Chewing on the pencil she had. She looked at the diary. _What else? What else am I going to write today. It's the same shit everyday . The same entry. How I miss my parents. How I'm depressed. How I've slowly drifted apart from everyone else. How I hate Aelita . Aelita . I envy her. She's like perfect. She has Jeremie. Someone to comfort her. She has her mom. Something I will never have again. She keeps telling me everything will get better. Haha. As if the bitch knows what's it like. To have everything you loved taken away from you. And it's her fault . Her and her father , he created Lyoko and Xana...Xana Who murdered my parents. And my little brother ._

She missed Hiroki the most. She missed his stupid remarks. He's stupid comebacks. His stupid jokes about her and Ulrich. She missed his hugs. His yelling , his running inside the house. She missed calling him a twerp. She missed doing his homework, even being blackmailed. _I think about you everyday Hiroki. Remember when you took my diary and lost it in the woods. Ha! I was almost about to kill you...almost._

 _Jeremie. I hate you like I hate Aelita. You always took her side. You don't even care what happened to me. All you care about is you , yourself and Aelita. You didn't even make it to their funeral. Jackass you are._

 _And Odd? I hate you 10 times worse. Always trying to make me happy , being nice to me , having pity for me? As if I need that. Fucking idiot you are. You have no idea of what's going on in the real world. All you care about if yourself!_

 _And Ulrich. My dearest. My so-called fiend. My so called boy friend , my one and only , my shiny knight in armor. Your piece of shit. You took their sides. And left me all alone to Rott. You lie everything you say I love you. You don't mean it. I see it in your eyes. You just want me out of the way. So you can slobber your mouth with Sissy. Fucking pigs. You especially should rot in hell. I wish my father was still alive so he could kick your ass personally. You said you would be there for me. And you weren't . Aren't . None of you guys are. Jeremie has done nothing with completing killing off Xana. Why? Because you don't want to hurt Aelita. But you guys rather see me die off. Wonderful._

Almost finishing up her entry. Her face drizzled with tears. Her phone vibrates making her jump.

"Hey Yumes. Good morning. The gang wants to have breakfast at 9:00. I'll meet you in front of your dorm building. I love you."

Yumi Sighed. Her eyebrows quirking into a frown.

"I hate you Ulrich"

Finishing off her entry , she snapped the book shut and walked out heading to the showers.

 _And what i hate the most about this fucked up situation. Is that I have to pretend I've forgotten and fake a smile everyday. Fake that I'm ok. Fake that I'm strong. Fake it to THEM._

 _I am not ._

 _-Y_


End file.
